


Into the Sunset

by kattastic99



Series: In Death Are You Redeemed [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Antennae, I'm real bad at tagging things sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, References to Past Sex Work, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattastic99/pseuds/kattastic99
Summary: Adam Taurus likes to ride dick and he finally has a chance to do it without any racist jokes.
Relationships: Adam Taurus/Original Character(s), Adam Taurus/Original Male Character(s), Adam Taurus/Viridian Vespid
Series: In Death Are You Redeemed [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993420
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Into the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> So this took a while! A long, long while. And I'm still not sure how much I like it! This was SUPPOSED to be the first in a standalone side series where I'd put the plotless porn that had no bearing on the main series. Then it grew characterization and heavy relevance and I realized I couldn't do that. THEN I got Hades, and lost two weeks of my life! So, here it is! This takes place a week or two before the previous entry in the series.

[Sent 12:58pm by ViVe] If this isn’t actually Seth’s scroll and he gave me a fake number I’m gonna lose it

[Sent 01:04pm to ViVe] Nice pickup line there Viridian.

[Sent 01:05pm to ViVe] I’m kind of in the middle of something here, but yes this is Seth. If I didn’t want you to have my scroll number I’d have given you one of the six burner numbers I have. 

[Sent 01:07pm by ViVe] You gave me your personal scroll number? I thought this  _ was _ a burner, damn. Now I feel bad for giving you one of mine instead of my primary. 

[Sent 01:12pm to ViVe] If it makes you feel better they’re all burners, none of these are linked to my identity directly. Which is also not real, but you knew that. 

[Sent 01:13pm by ViVe] Oh shit, we can text crimes! I was gonna play it safe and everything so there was nothing incriminating. 

[Sent 01:22pm to ViVe] This  _ is _ still my primary. But I’m also not an idiot, these messages are about as secure as you can get them. Incriminate away.

[Sent 01:23pm by ViVe] I mean. I was kinda joking, I have other scrolls for crime things, this one is for booty calls.

[Sent 01:24pm to ViVe] Call it that again and I’m not coming over. Ever. I’m giving this a  _ shot, _ so maybe don’t blow it before it starts.

[Sent 01:25pm by ViVe] It’s funny you mention blowing, since that’s the plan I had in mind. We can talk more in person, y’know? Text isn’t great for discussing this kinda stuff, I just wanted to make sure this was really your number and then give you the address to the safe house I wanna meet up in. 

[Sent 01:31pm to ViVe] I thought we were gonna meet up at your place actually

[Sent 01:32pm by ViVe] It’s a place that I own so yes it’s my place

[Sent 01:33pm by ViVe] Jokes aside, though, no, we’re not ever gonna hang out at my place. I mean, unless you wanted to hang out for non sex activities but man even then I dunno Lazulite does NOT like people being inside our house, like, ever. So obviously I do it all the time but like.

[Sent 01:33pm by ViVe] Only to mess with him? I also am not super keen on my friends seeing my house. 

[Sent 01:34pm by ViVe] It’s kind of the only place where we don’t have to care, y’know? So it’s not exactly a happenin’ spot, and it’s pretty private. I only bring people over when Zu’s home and in the perfect mood to ruin. 

[Sent 01:35pm by ViVe] Wow this is definitely not giving you the address. 3756 Tributary Avenue, it’s a nice little two story townhouse. Three o clock sound good?

[Sent 01:43pm to ViVe] Yeah, I’ll be there at three. See ya soon-ish.

  
  
  


Adam sighed and tucked his scroll back into his pocket for what felt like the fiftieth time in the last hour. He hadn’t expected Viridian to blow up his scroll like that. At least he hadn’t been too weird or clingy about all of this, so far. It wasn’t like Adam had experience with this kind of interaction but Viridian hadn’t sent him prompting messages, just waited for Adam to respond. So at least he listened when Adam said he was busy. 

“You know you don’t have to stay and help, Adam,” Pietro said with that same soft smile he always wore when Adam was around. “If you have plans with someone, go and do them. I’ll be just fine.” 

He could feel his brand crinkle as he scowled, the thick scar tissue less flexible than the surrounding skin like it always had been. “We’re meeting at three, I have another…” His scowl softened into a frown as he looked at a clock on one of the many tables and desks in Pietro’s office. “I dunno, half hour? The place is a bit of a walk from here. Besides,” Adam said as he got back to work going over receipts and taxes and other paperwork that Pietro had been chipping away at for weeks, “it’s not like this is a huge burden or anything, it’s essentially just proofreading.” His brand creased against his skin again as he held a form up and squinted at it. “Although your handwriting is a bit of a mess.” It wasn’t chicken scratch, but figuring out what loops and curls meant instead of letters was difficult. 

His comment got a chuckle for a response, and Adam went back to work. It was boring but focus intensive so Adam found it easy to get lost in it, which was something he tended to welcome these days. It only felt like moments later that Pietro was all but shoving him out the door with a patient smile on his face; Adam had been forced into enjoying himself by Pietro more times than he could count, and this was far from the last time it was going to happen. 

The walk to the safe house went by almost as fast as that last half hour of work thanks to his favorite past time of getting lost in his thoughts, this time less about the many things that plagued him and more about what was about to happen. He was fairly certain that if Viridian did something he didn’t like he could just bail without many repercussions; Viridian’s brother was more in charge of operations than Viridian himself was, and Adam was pretty sure that Viridian wouldn’t try to use this get together and newfound ‘fuck buddy’ relationship as a means to control him. Viridian  _ did _ seem like the kind of guy to be well aware of what specifically Adam was trying to do here, but so far he didn’t seem to mind. It wasn’t taking advantage if the guy knew full well what was going on, did it? It was more of an agreement than an act of manipulation. Viridian had the hots for him, and Adam had need of favors, plus this was something that could be pretty fun so why not? Sure, putting it that way made this seem at least a little bit like some kind of sex work, but…..  _ Not exactly a stranger to that now am I? _ Adam thought.  _ Not really. This barely counts anyways, I’m doing this cause I kind of really want to, not out of necessity. _

That was closer to memory lane than Adam cared to tread, though, so he quickly directed his thoughts back to Viridian as he walked down the sidewalks with his hands tucked into his pockets and a thoughtful but vacant look on his face. People either avoided him or ignored him as he walked, which he was grateful for. Tributary Avenue itself was pretty average, aside from the sheer number of residential houses and complete lack of buildings higher than three stories. Finding the safe house was easy enough too; Viridian was standing on the sidewalk outside it with his scroll in his hands. 

Viridian didn’t look up from his scroll even when Adam walked up and stood right next to him. It wasn’t exactly difficult to take a peek at what he was looking at on his scroll, and Adan didn’t know exactly what to think of the cooking blog he saw displayed on the screen. “Is that a recipe for honey bars?” Adam’s voice was quiet, spoken so close to Viridian’s ear that he could see the blush spreading across Viridian’s cheeks before he even opened his mouth. 

“There’s a few apiaries up in Atlas, but for Mantle we’re the only reliable source of honey people have thanks to the embargo, so. We have a lot of it. Just,” Viridian closed the page and tucked his scroll into his pocket with a shrug. “You know, we’ve got a lot of it, wanted to do something with it.” He paused, his antennae flicking up almost imperceptibly. “Then again it’s not like it spoils, so there isn’t much of a rush or anything.” The blush was fading, and Adam knew it had nothing to do with him seeing what Viridian was doing and everything to do with how he spoke; the whole ‘whisper lowly into their ear’ trick was something he picked up back in the day and it worked wonders every time. Something about his voice lended well to being sultry and intimate. 

They stood there, just looking at each other in awkward silence for a few moments, before Adam finally spoke up. “I’d head on inside, take the lead and all, but you’re the one with the key.” Viridian blinked at him, antennae moving more erratically than he normally let them in public as he did his best to hide his embarrassment. He may have been great at schooling his face, but it was clear his antennae were a giveaway if you could just learn what their movements meant. 

Viridian coughed into his hand as if he could hide his blush, another thing he had poor control over, and nodded. “Yeah, yeah of course, follow me,” he muttered as he turned and headed up the short little walkway to the front door. It wasn’t like Mantle had lawns, even for these rare individual houses, but there was still the space for one if you could get anything to grow. Nobody could anymore thanks to the lack of sunlight courtesy of Atlas, so the walkway was flanked on either side by hard packed dirt all the way to the rusty chain link fence that marked the property line with its neighbors. The door had three different locks on it and it took Viridian a bit to remember which key went to which lock, but then they were finally able to head inside. 

“How domestic,” was the first thing out of Adam’s mouth as he shut the door behind him. Locking the two deadbolts and standard doorknob lock gave Adam an opportunity to turn around and hide his face so Viridian couldn’t see any mortification, which was nice. When he turned back around, though, Viridian was already halfway across the stereotypically decorated living room and on his way to the kitchen. Which was behind a door! Adam took the opportunity to take a seat after he took off his boots and put them on the floor next to the door, and only as he sat down in an easy chair did he realize that Viridian hadn’t taken off his own shoes. He tried not to think about it too hard, but it was hard not to realize that thanks to his past, thanks to how he grew up on the run in Mistral as an escapee from the mines of Mantle, that he didn’t really belong here. How thanks to being born and raised in Mantle (for a given definition of “raised”) he didn’t belong in Mistral. How thanks to his own decisions he  _ definitely _ didn’t belong in what was left of Vale. How thanks to his own decisions he didn’t even belong in  _ Menagerie. _

Viridian was kind enough to interrupt the sudden and invisible crisis Adam was going through by coming back in from the kitchen with two cans of something or another. He handed one to Adam and sat down on the couch across the coffee table from the chair. After cracking it open with a hiss of fizz and taking a swig, he put it down on the coffee table and started unlacing his boots. 

Adam sat there like a statue with a can of pop in his hand and struggled to act like a person again as he blankly watched Viridian take off his boots and toss them overhand style towards the door. They landed about halfway to the door and Viridian scowled, his antennae crooking sharply down in irritation. “Whatever,” he mumbled as he turned back around to face Adam and grabbed his pop. “Hey, you okay?” 

It wasn’t so much the question that startled Adam out of the storm of thoughts in his mind, as much as it was the  _ tone _ ; Viridian sounded legitimately concerned, and when Adam finally looked up from the table and made eye contact he saw Viridian’s face was an open book. His antennae were raised up almost straight, eyebrows creased in worry and his eyes nearly glimmering with worry. “Y-yeah,” Adam said softly as he finally broke eye contact and opened his pop. He took a swig and tried not to wince at the taste; he had never been a fan of oranges to begin with, but this was a free drink. “Sorry, just got lost in my thoughts for a bit.”

Viridian looked skeptical, but clearly didn’t want to press. Until something shifted inside him and then Adam knew with certainty that the next thing out of his mouth was going to be a question. “You know we don’t have to do this, right? I don’t…. I don’t want you to feel pressured to, to sleep with me. That’s..” Viridian looked extremely uncomfortable bordering on upset, so Adam was quick to reassure him. 

“No, no that’s not it,” he said in that same low voice he used earlier. “Like I said in my text, I’m just giving this a shot. Testing the ice. So, now that we’re talking about it, um.” Adam took another sip of pop as he looked pretty much everywhere except Viridian’s face. “Y’know. What exactly are we gonna be doing?”

Viridian for once didn’t blush, but the way his antennae were twitching Adam was pretty sure he wanted to. “Well, I guess we should start by saying what we want? I uh.  _ Really _ wanna suck your dick,” and there was that blush Viridian was so good at, “and I definitely wanna make you come, been thinking about what you look like when you come for. A while, now.” He took another drink of orange soda and clearly tried to keep his antennae from twitching in Adam’s direction without success. “Would you be okay with that?”

Adam tried not to laugh, and unlike Viridian he succeeded, although he did smile pretty wide. “Yeah, that sounds nice. Was that, really all you wanted to do?” He was trying to tease playfully, but when he saw Viridian frown and look away he realized that he had made a mistake. “I mean, that’s fine, uh-”

Before Adam could tilt into a full blown panic, Viridian sighed and smiled tiredly at him. “No, it’s okay,” he said, “I know it’s kinda anticlimactic and all. But, like you said, we’re just giving this a shot, and uh.” Viridian reached up and rubbed the back of his neck as he stared down at the table. “I really like giving oral, y’know? But…” Instead of gesturing to them, Viridian just quirked his antennae up and down several times, and suddenly Adam understood. 

Adam’s horns curled back; Viridian’s antennae jutted forwards. 

Now it was Adam’s turn to frown. “The last time I had sex with a human he made a bull riding joke and I left. I know where you’re coming from.” Riding was honestly Adam’s favorite position during sex, he liked the combination of eye contact and being on top, of the control he had and the vulnerability in his partner. But humans loved to make racist jokes, so it wasn’t something he got to enjoy very often. 

However, Viridian was looking at him weirdly, his eyebrow quirked with one antennae raised up higher than the other one. “Never said it was humans, Seth, cause it’s usually not. Any human who’s willing to fuck around after seeing these, they tend to not care at all.” He frowned. “Well, some of them are like,  _ really _ into them, which.” Viridian made a face like he’d just bitten into an apple and found a worm in it, which Adam understood completely. “Yeech.”

“Yeah, those ones are almost worse,” Adam muttered. He wanted to just move on, but he couldn’t help himself from asking “So  _ other faunus _ do that to you? Just, push you away so they don’t have to touch your antennae?” 

At least Viridian didn’t look upset, but the amused grin on his face wasn’t exactly comforting. “You’re actually surprised, aren’t you?” That grin slid away into a frown pretty quick. “It’s not the faunus bit, obviously, it’s the bug part.” He shrugged, picking up his soda and taking a sip as if discussing the weather and not internalized racism. “You’d be surprised how many people really think they don’t mind, then pull a face when I try to go down on them and scoot back with a half assed apology.” 

This time, Adam didn’t bother keeping the frown off his face when he took another swig of his pop. At least it was almost empty. “Well, I  _ actually _ don’t mind. If anything, I’m kind of curious.” Then he chugged the last half of his gross orange soda and tried not to think about what he’d just said. Hopefully Viridian didn’t take it the wrong way.

Judging by the wicked grin on Viridian’s face when Adam finally clacked the empty can onto the table, his words were taken the  _ right _ way. “I could tell,” Viridian said with a smirk and now Adam was regretting, oh, pretty much everything right about now. Viridian’s smirk only grew when he saw Adam’s reaction to that, though. “I mean, come on,” he said as he leaned forwards, his antennae crooking up in his direction, “you kinda can’t keep your eyes off them. Like right now, for instance.” 

Adam tried to pretend he couldn’t physically feel his face heating up and looked very pointedly at Viridian’s mouth. “Can I come on them?” 

Viridian blinked. Adam blinked as well. The broken moon continued to orbit Remnant, the tides continued to rise and fall in a cosmic rhythm, and Adam Taurus felt his brain catch on fire and pour out of his ears and all over his coat. Then Viridian laughed, but Adam wasn’t paying too much attention because his vision was still hazy from the sheer intensity with which embarrassment had  _ flooded _ his brain. 

“Yeah,” Viridian said with a grin, “you can, I won’t stop you or anything! You can touch ‘em if you want, too, just don’t tug them.” He finished his own soda and then let out a burp. “Sorry. Anyways, yeah, it’s fine. Anything else you wanna talk about, or ask, or anything?” 

“Uh, yeah actually,” Adam said softly, “we should probably go over what, uh. We don’t wanna do?” He rubbed the back of his neck somewhat sheepishly. “There’s just, uh, some positions that I really don’t wanna do. Never have.”

Viridian’s antennae were twitching back and forth, but his face was calm. “Sure, sure. Just cause this is gonna be, like, a casual kinda thing doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try and be courteous and stuff.” He smiled, antennae dipping down to frame his cheeks. “What did you wanna avoid?”

Adam looked away for a moment, but then he returned eye contact since Viridian was being so damned understanding. “I don’t do wall sex, full stop. Calling me degrading terms is a good way to turn me off, but if you really wanna we can work that out another time.” To Adam’s immense relief, Viridian waved a dismissive hand at that. 

“Nah, that’s not really my thing either, no worries. As for me, just don’t tug on stuff. Antennae, balls, hair, just leave ‘em be. You can touch though!” he said with a flirtatious smirk, “Just don’t tug.”

Adam stood up, stretching his arms above his head with a grunt of exertion. His shoulder popped but he ignored it, and looked down at Viridian who was watching him with a quirked brow and raised antennae. “Sounds good,” he said lowly. “With all that out of the way-” he paused, and a blush flooded his cheeks when he realized why Viridian was smirking at him like that. “Oh, right, uh. Yeah, what I wanna do….” Viridian just hummed in question at him, leaning towards him. “Well, after the blowjob, I’d. Look, don’t make a joke, but I actually really like riding a guy’s dick. Haven’t done it in….” He knew what must have flitted across his face as he thought about the period of time he was sexually active, because it wasn’t exactly a bright period for him. He didn’t regret it, would do it again and was kind of already doing so, but it wasn’t the sex work itself that darkened his thoughts. It was because he stopped when he joined the White Fang, and everything after that point in time was very low on his list of things he wanted to think about. “It’s been a while,” Adam said and just hoped that his voice wasn’t as hollow as it had sounded to him. 

Viridian clearly wasn’t going to pry, which was nice, and he just smiled and stood up. “Sounds good to me,” he said as he brushed past Adam. “Bedroom’s this way,” Viridian said as he walked towards a hallway Adam had barely noticed. It wasn’t too long, but Adam still felt an odd sense of trepidation as they walked. That uneasy feeling vanished as soon as he walked into the bedroom after Viridian and saw how damn normal it looked. Well, at least as far as Adam was aware; he’d never really been in a typical house, he’d only ever lived in apartments or tents or hotels and the like. The bedroom was impersonal, the bed was large, the decorations sparse and vaguely floral themed with a single dresser and a nightstand. 

Shutting the door with his foot, Adam unbuttoned his jacket and shucked it off his shoulders. Euphrates hit the carpet with a thud, the blade heavier than it appeared so it could be balanced properly, and Adam caught Viridian looking at him with an amused sort of face as he unbuckled the mechanism Pietro had given him to hold Delta in place on his forearm. He didn’t say anything, just uncoupled the wrist holster and put it down much more gently on top of his rumpled coat with Delta still nestled inside it. Viridian had tossed his jacket onto the floor and already had his grey undershirt off by the time Adam’s fingers came to a pause at the waist of his white shirt. When he had sex with humans in the past, he usually wanted the lights off. But faunus can see in the dark, so there was really no hiding his scars in this situation. 

Getting over his hesitation before Viridian made a comment on it, Adam tugged his shirt up and over, tossing it onto his pile of clothes with a glance at Viridian. He was staring, but Adam knew the difference between concern and desire and that look was definitely not concern. Of course, all he could see were the two jagged scars on his chest from his near death experience and the surgery scar from his kidney operation; his back was much worse. 

“You know, I kind of half expected there to be another weapon or three hidden under your shirt,” Viridian said with a teasing grin as he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down. Unlike Adam, Viridian’s chest bore no scars, although he did have a scar on his lower abdomen that mirrored Adam’s own; he must have lost a kidney at some point. “I can’t believe you came armed.” Some people might have taken it as an insult, but Viridian’s smirk made it clear that he didn’t mind. 

Adam scoffed and unbuttoned his own pants. “And I can’t believe you  _ didn’t. _ What would you do if someone tried to mug you?” Adam pushed his pants down and stepped out of them, peeling his socks off and tucking them into their respective legs as he did so. His black boxers were all that was left, but Adam was going to wait for Viridian to take off his own blue boxers. 

Taking off his socks and tossing them onto his own pile of clothes, Viridian just shrugged. Honestly it was impressive that he was able to balance on one leg while hunched over as he took them off, considering how damned lanky he was. “I don’t need Ertrag to kick someone’s ass,” he said with a smirk. His antennae were sticking straight out, but then one of them swung down at the same time he quirked a brow when he saw Adam’s look of confusion. “You know, my weapon? The scythe? The….” Viridian flicked his second sock onto the floor and stood up with a look of rapidly increasing incredulity. “The huge fucking scythe next to my desk in the office?? The office you’ve  _ been in? _ Seth please tell me you saw-”

Adam cut him off, his face red enough that he could feel it. “Yes I saw it, I just- I didn’t know it was  _ yours. _ I didn’t even know it was a  _ weapon, _ I thought it was for, ambience or something.” Viridian was clearly trying not to laugh at him, so Adam did the only thing he could think of to change the subject and distract the other man; he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down. He’d been trying to ignore it, but Adam had kind of been at half mast since they entered the house and he was  _ very _ satisfied with the way Viridian’s eyes locked onto it and his antennae started twitching rapidly in several directions. 

It was Adam’s turn to smirk as he stepped out of his underwear and tossed them in the direction of the rest of his clothes. He couldn’t look away from Viridian, who almost immediately caught on to what Adam had done but was already too flustered to do anything about it besides glare at him. Then Viridian smirked, and he pushed his own boxers down and-

_ “Fuck,” _ Adam breathed softly. Look, Adam was above average in terms of dick size, seven inches wasn’t exactly huge but it sure wasn’t small. But Viridian’s dick made his own seem small. “How did you  _ hide _ that?” 

Viridian smirked and kicked his underwear towards his pile of clothes, his dick hardening up to full mast pretty quick under the attention. “I wear boxers, not briefs, it’s not hard. Besides,” he said as he sat down on the bed, “nine inches is big but it’s not  _ unwieldy. _ Knew a guy with eleven inches under his belt once, dude was miserable. It’s fun on paper and all, but.” Viridian shrugged, scooting back on the sheets and leaning back to reach the night stand and open the drawer, his right antenna brushing against the sheets before immediately twitching away. Adam tried not to feel like an idiot standing there and staring at him. “I mean,” Viridian said as he grabbed what appeared to be a bottle of lube, “what do you even  _ do _ with that, y’know?” The bottle of lube, which Adam was pretty sure was half empty and wow he really didn’t know how to feel about that and he already didn’t know how to feel about this entire situation besides moderately horny, was placed on top of the nightstand rather anticlimactically. Still stretched out backwards on the bed, Viridian grabbed one of the pillows before he sat back up. “ _ You _ , on the other hand,” he said with a much headier tone of voice than Adam had ever heard before, his eyes locked onto Adam’s crotch, “I can have some fun with.” 

Viridian slid off the bed and tossed the pillow onto the floor before he knelt down on it and looked up at Adam with a smirk. “This is the part where you come over here so I can reach your dick,” he said with more than a little amusement. His antennae were twitching like crazy again, but as Adam stepped up to him and Viridian reached up to wrap his fingers around his dick, he realized that they weren’t moving erratically at all; they were moving less like spasming fingers and more like eyes flickering around a room, with purpose and intent. The next time Viridian opened his mouth it wasn’t to say something, it was to lean forwards and wrap his lips around the glans of Adam’s cock. His slender fingers didn’t move where they were wrapped around Adam’s shaft, so he only got about half an inch down before he pulled back after kissing his own hand. “Didn’t expect your pubes to be brown, but I like it,” he said softly. 

Adam was pretty sure he could feel his own pulse hammering against Viridian’s fingers on his cock. Before he could even think of anything to say, though, Viridian was moving again. His other hand came up to brush up Adam’s inner thigh as the one on his dick slid down to make room for his mouth, and then Viridian was wrapping his lips around his dick again and Adam had to focus on not bucking forwards. Viridian slid further down, his lips tucked over his teeth as he started to suck and then Adam’s hands were buried in Viridian’s hair and he didn’t remember doing that but that was what was happening and thinking was so fucking hard but not as hard as his dick in Viridian’s mouth and  _ fuck. _ Fuck, but Viridian knew what he was doing with his tongue, and as Adam started brushing his fingers through Viridian’s jet black hair he just couldn’t keep his mouth shut. 

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ that’s so fucking good oh gods,” was all that left Adam’s mouth that he was properly aware of. With the way Viridian kept going, though, sinking well past the halfway mark and humming in delight, Adam got the impression that his words were welcome. Adam couldn’t keep his eye off of Viridian, but Viridian was far too interested in the dick in his mouth to look back up at him. As he ran his fingers back and forth through Viridian’s hair, though, Adam couldn’t help but feel that was probably for the best; he wasn’t staring at Viridian’s lips wrapped around his cock, he wasn’t looking at the expression on Viridian’s face or even the way his head was bobbing back and forth. Adam was staring at Viridian’s antennae, and the way they kept swiping through the air around his dick without ever actually touching it. 

Then Viridian suddenly grabbed at Adam’s hips with both hands and pulled him forwards, sinking all the way down to the base of Adam’s cock and holding there for…. Honestly Adam had no idea how long it lasted, since his brain shattered into pieces, but the sensation of Viridian’s throat wrapping around the head of his cock was only part of why he couldn’t think anymore. As embarrassing as it was to admit it, Viridian burying his face in Adam’s groin meant that his antennae were pressed against his abdomen, and this was the first time he’d ever actually touched them directly. They were spread sideways up against his skin, and he could feel the way they moved and twitched so minutely. 

However long it actually lasted Adam couldn’t say, but it felt like ages had passed by the time Viridian finally pulled back, sliding off his dick until he came off completely to pant and catch his breath. Viridian reached up and wiped a string of drool off his mouth and he looked up with a grin to see Adam staring at him. “There something on my face?” he asked teasingly. 

Put a gun to his head and Adam would still be unable to tell you what was running through his head when he said what came out of his mouth: “Not yet.” 

Seeing Viridian’s face flush a deep red and his eyes widen with arousal, Adam really wished he could take credit for coming up with that instead of just blurting it out without thinking. But if he started thinking  _ now, _ Adam knew that things would go sour. Luckily for him, thinking was exceptionally difficult at the moment, so he just kept going and let the sparkling hum of pleasure and lust flooding his mind carry him forwards. 

His hands were still in Viridian’s hair, but he didn’t really have a grip they were kind of just resting there. Adam slid his fingers free from Viridian’s hair and brushed his thumb up the bumpy length of the end of Viridian’s left antenna. While he did that, Viridian was wrapping his own fingers around Adam’s dick again. “Well then,” Viridian said in a half-whisper as he coaxed a fat bead of precum from Adam’s cock, “let me help you fix that.” Adam could tell, vaguely and somewhere in his cloudy mind, that Viridian was trying to be coy and teasing to hide exactly how much this turned him on. 

Adam kept touching the antennae as he let Viridian pull him closer and closer to the edge, the faint warm sensation in his dick growing sharper and sharper and spreading further up his groin until his entire abdomen felt like it was pulsing with a bright heat. Looking at them, you’d think that the knobbly shape of the upper half of Viridian’s antennae would feel smooth and bumpy; in reality, it was shockingly flexible as each segment was capable of moving and the surface of the carapace was faintly but intricately textured like rubbing a fingernail against its subtle grain. Part of him was afraid of hurting Viridian, was trying to be as gentle as possible. But another part of him wanted to explore, was so curious and interested and he wanted to  _ see. _ So as Viridian tugged him over the edge and the razor sharp waves of heat slammed through him until the world splintered into pieces, Adam cupped his hands around Viridian’s face and pinned the base of his antennae in place with his thumbs and index fingers. 

Things got a little fuzzy after that for a few moments, but when next Adam was able to focus and process things Viridian was still kneeling in front of him, a flush of arousal dusting his cheeks and several ropes of cum painting his face. Two ropes striped across his cheeks, but one of them was all but hanging off Viridian’s left antenna in a thick glob. 

Viridian was panting, Adam realized, and not because he was out of breath from exertion; with the other man leaning back now, Adam could see Viridian’s cock and he realized that Viridian hadn’t been lying when he said he was turned on by giving oral. Hell, seeing how hard Viridian’s dick was, how it throbbed with his heartbeat and was dripping pre onto the carpet like a leaky faucet, Adam got the distinct impression that Viridian had vastly undersold it. Adam looked back up at Viridian’s face and even though he’d just come, he felt his dick twitch half-heartedly at the way that glob of cum was dangling and swaying from Viridian’s antenna. 

With wide eyes and blown pupils, Viridian let out a sharp exhale and stared up at Adam’s face. “Your O-face was even better than I’d imagined, by the way.” His voice was rough, like he’d just gargled gravel or, for instance, just sucked a dick. Then Viridian took a shuddering breath, and he shook his head. As he did so, he twitched his antennae as hard as he could in the same direction, and the glob of cum slid off his antenna and landed on his leg. “T-they’re waterproof,” Viridian said shakily as he struggled to stand up. He was still hard as a damn rock, and Adam was  _ seriously _ looking forward to riding that thing. “Comes in handy sometimes,” Viridian said as he stepped closer. “I’ll be right back, yeah? Gonna go wipe my face off in the bathroom,” he said with a smile. “Go ahead and warm yourself up.”

Adam snorted. “It hasn’t been  _ that _ long, I can wait. But,” he added in response to the Look Viridian gave him, “sure, I’ll get prepped for your majestic return.” Viridian rolled his eyes but he was smiling, so Adam got the feeling his poor excuse for a joke went over well. Then he walked out of the room to use the bathroom that Adam was suddenly realizing he didn’t know the location of, and Adam was left alone. 

When he walked around the bed and grabbed the lube, he held it up close to his good eye to read the label. He didn’t care about the brand or anything, he just had to make sure it was water-based, annnnnnnd, yup, thank the gods, there was a little subtitle under the brand and type that said it was water based. He popped it open with one hand and dribbled a little bit onto his fingers before he flopped down onto the bed back first. He hadn’t been lying when he told Viridian he didn’t really need that much prep; while it  _ had _ been a while since he’d had penetrative sex with someone, it hadn’t been so much as a week since the last time he rode the dildo he kept in the bottom drawer of his dresser. Hell it had only been like three days, he didn’t have much stiffness to worry about. But on the other hand, Viridian was right, there was no such thing as being too prepared. 

When Viridian finally walked back into the bedroom it was to a sight he’d probably been dreaming of for a while if he’d been telling the truth earlier about thinking of this for weeks; Adam’s legs were cocked up, his knees resting against the sides of his chest and his hands busy working himself open rather lazily. Adam didn’t see him enter, but he heard him- the floors may have been carpet but they were hardwood underneath and it creaked quite a bit. Part of Adam wanted to slam his legs back down, because he knew that with his body in this position Viridian could see a good portion of his lower back; the rest of him, though, just kept working himself open. Viridian was going to see his back eventually, and he’d proven multiple times over the course of this get together that he wasn’t usually one to press Adam with questions. Besides, it was just his lower back; the only scars he had around his tailbone were a few grape-sized V shaped scars from a shrapnel explosion in the mines when he was thirteen.

“You know,” Viridian said as he walked up to the bed, “I gotta say, you make one hell of a sight.” Adam felt the bed dip as Viridian got in it, and he finally slid his fingers free from his well stretched hole and rocked forwards, going from lying back to sitting up in a single motion. He turned to look at Viridian with a smirk.

“Wait until I’ve got my hands planted on your chest as I ride your cock,” Adam said in the low intense voice he knew for a fact got Viridian going. “ _ Then _ you can tell me how good I look.” Both his words and his voice had the desired effect on Viridian, whose face lit up yet again while his antennae darted back and forth excitedly. Viridian was silent as he let Adam push him down onto his back, eyes roaming all over Adam’s body as he straddled Viridian’s torso. Adam’s knees dug into the bed and pressed against Viridian’s sides as he reached behind him to grab at the lanky man’s cock; Adam never once took his eye off Viridian’s face, drinking in the arousal and the lust and the  _ need _ written across every inch of his expression. 

Unfortunately for Viridian, Adam felt like being a bit of a tease. He held Viridian’s dick still, and just raised his brow. “Mind handing me the lube?” Watching Viridian’s face cycle through emotions like a rolodex strapped to a motorcycle engine was in the running for the best part of this whole thing. 

“You’re  _ horrible, _ ” Viridian muttered as he shimmied a little under Adam’s weight to grab the lube. He all but threw it at him with a huff, and Adam laughed as he caught it in mid-air with his free hand. He was still holding Viridian’s dick, which had not only not gone soft but might have gotten even harder. Thank the gods Adam was so good at popping lube open with one hand or he might have had to actually stop touching Viridian’s dick for a second and a half. 

Once everything was lubed up Adam tossed the bottle onto the night stand and finally,  _ finally _ pressed the head of Viridian’s dick against his hole and bore down. He let go once it was in, and then he pressed down and watched Viridian’s face scrunch up, his eyes widen, his mouth go slack…… It was beautiful, and Adam tried not to grin too wide as he planted his hands flat against Viridian’s chest and rocked his hips. “N-now, you can tell me how good I look.” 

Viridian struggled to focus on him, but once he did he just let out the happiest little sigh Adam had ever heard in his life. “Oh, you look  _ beautiful. _ ” He reached up and placed his hands on Adam’s hips, but he didn’t grab or tug or anything, just held him as he moved on his own. Adam appreciated it, because a big part of why this position was his favorite was the control it gave him. 

As he rocked backwards and slid further down on Viridian’s cock, Adam allowed a rare, soft smile to grace his lips. “Now that, I’ll accept.” Gods, even his breath was shaky. Adam was putting on a real good show of being collected right now, but it wasn’t easy; the dildo he used was only six inches long, although it was a bit thicker than Viridian, and taking this much was making his legs feel like jelly. He kept going, though, until he was sitting flush against Viridian’s groin and the smuggler himself looked like he was about to die of bliss. Which, actually, Adam knew that orgasms were often called ‘a little death’ in Vale, so… 

Adam pushed himself back up with his shaky legs and got into a fairly slow rhythm, partly to pace himself and partly because he didn’t want Viridian to finish quite yet. They didn’t say anything else, aside from huffs and pants and the occasional moan. Adam was enjoying himself, feeling Viridian’s heartbeat under his palms and sinking back down with a soft smack just to watch his breath catch. His antennae were barely moving, swaying lazily from side to side as if he couldn’t focus. 

It was barely ten minutes later that Viridian’s hips started jerking up off the bed to follow him, and Adam let him. He sped up a bit, happy to chase Viridian off the edge he’d been pulled over so easily before. The whole time, Viridian’s hands had remained on his hips without actively grabbing, but as he got close to coming his fingers clutched tightly at Adam’s sides. 

“F-fuck, fuck,  _ fuck,” _ spilled from Viridian’s lips. “Fuck, so close, oh godssssss,” and then Adam shoved down and took every inch, and Viridian’s antennae spasmed and his eyes rolled back and he came. 

Adam waited for Viridian to come back to the land of the living before he spoke. “You know,” he said and waited for Viridian to look him in the eyes, “you’re rather beautiful too.” It wasn’t the first time Adam had said that during sex, it was pretty par for the course when you needed it to pay well.

It was the first time he’d meant it, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to apologize that this took so long, and while I would like to say the next one will come sooner than this did, that's not a promise I can make. I want to work on something entirely different and unrelated for a christmas present for a dear friend of mine, and it will likely take me the rest of the month. Expect entry 8 of In Death sometime in January, if all goes well! I'm going to be taking the non sequential thing further, and the next few fics will be set further and further into the past before we return to a linear narrative.


End file.
